La voluntad del rey
by Korone Lobstar
Summary: Eustass Kid, Trafalgar Law y Monkey D. Luffy deciden reuirse para hablar de un tema muy serio donde, probablemente, se decida todo su futuro, y se verá si aquellos sueños que los empujaron a zarpar como piratas se cumplirán. Comenzarán una ardua batalla en la que se decidirá quién tiene la voluntad del rey.
1. Chapter 1

**Bueno, aquí os presento mi nuevo fic, totalmente inspirado en el mundo de la piratería del mismísimo Oda ^^**

**Espero que lo disfrutéis tanto como lo he disfrutado yo al escribirlo.**

**Antes de que empecéis a leer, me gustaría deciros que éste no será el típico fic de guerras y aventuras. Me siento bastante orgullosa de la historia que crece en el interior de mi cabeza, y por supuesto, esta historia incluirá lemon yaoi desde el primer capítulo. **

**Así que si no te gusta, por favor, no lo critiques.**

**Y poco más que deciros. Espero que os guste y que me dejéis muchos reviews con vuestras opiniones e ideas. Deciros también que este capítulo le he escrito a modo de introducción.**

**¡Un beso y disfrutad de esta nueva aventura que comienza para estos tres capitanes!**

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Trafalgar Law caminaba por las calles de aquella ciudad nocturna.

Contaban las historias que la noche tenía siempre muchas más horas que el día, porque una bruja, en la era perdida, la echó una maldición.

Y no se equivocaban los rumores.

Eran las 8 de la tarde. Pero el cielo nocturno lucía miles de estrellas a modo de velo, cubriendo las cabezas de todas las personas que habitaban la isla.

Purupurupuru…purupurupuru…

Su Den Den Mushi sonó.

Sacó al pequeño caracol del bolsillo de su kimono negro.

El pequeño abrió los ojos. Tenía un bonito sombrero de paja a juego con una cicatriz bajo el ojo.

-¡Torao, donde estas! ¡Te estamos esperando!

Law resopló.

-Es Law, Mugiwara-ya. Al menos podrías llamarme alguna vez por mi nombre.

-¡Eso no importa, vamos!

Y el interlocutor colgó.

Continuó su camino pacientemente, observando como los farolillos de papel decoraban todas las calles, sonriendo.

Eso le recordaba tanto a las fiestas de su pequeño pueblo en el North Blue. Quizás por eso le había gustado tanto esa isla el primer día que la vio, y por eso la había propuesto para la reunión.

Envuelto en sus pensamientos, el destino de sus pies le condujo a la puerta de una pequeña taberna.

Corrió la puerta y entró.

En la barra del bar, el camarero, mientras tarareaba alguna melodía de la época, servía sake a un malhumorado pelirrojo, de ojos ambarinos y kimono blanco, con decoraciones del mismo color que su propio pelo. A su lado, un despistado capitán de pelo negro se terminaba su zumo de naranja. Tenía un kimono azul oscuro, con detalles cosidos en negro.

Ambo se giraron para ver al nuevo capitán presente.

-Ya era hora de que llegaras, Trafalgar – Kid dio un sorbo a su copa de sake mientras le miraba.

Luffy, más ancho que largo, se había abalanzado sobre él en un tierno abrazo mientras frotaba su cara contra su pecho.

-¡Ha pasado tanto tiempo! ¡Shishishishishi!

¿Tanto? A Law se le había hecho relativamente corto. Sólo llevaba sin ver al moreno 3 meses.

Pero sin embargo al capitán Kid llevaba sin verlo casi 1 año.

Tampoco es que lo echara mucho de menos, o de eso se intentaba convencer. La última vez se enzarzaron en una pelea que duró tres días y tres noches. Aunque el final de la batalla fue un tanto…peculiar.

Siempre acababan igual, pensó para sus adentros, guardándose una sonrisa juguetona para la intimidad.

Tomó asiento al lado de Luffy, quien le estaba contando mil historias que había vivido durante esos tres meses sin verse. Que si un barco enemigo…que si una isla misteriosa…

Claro, son aliados, y supuso que tanto tiempo para el menor había sido demasiado.

Si Luffy se caracterizaba por muchas cosas, una de ellas era porque le gustaba tener a todos sus amigos cerca.

Se golpeó mentalmente mordiéndose el interior de la mejilla para retener una sonrisa.

Amigos.

¿Desde cuándo esa palabra había cobrado significado para él?

En la parte trasera de la taberna, todas las tripulaciones estaban juntas bebiendo cantidades ingentes de alcohol, o cantando y riéndose sin parar.

Incluso Bepo, el cual no solía beber mucho, se había tomado ya por lo menos cinco copas.

Killer, rodeando con sus fuertes brazos a Pengüin y a Shachi, reía a carcajadas secundado por los otros dos piratas.

No sabía si calificarlo como diversión o como algo lamentable.

Se decantaba más por la segunda opción, dado que el suelo de madera estaba pidiendo a gritos que lo fregaran de inmediato.

-¿Cuál es el motivo de la reunión? Estoy empezando a aburrirme – Kid dio un largo trago a su vaso de sake.

-¿Has venido a la boca del lobo sin saber para qué? Muy propio de ti, Eusstas-ya.

-Que te follen.

Law dibujó sobre la comisura de sus labios una sonrisa la mar de divertida, cosa que no pasó desapercibida en absoluto por el capitán de los piratas de Kid.

-Eh…chicos, no discutáis. ¡Estamos de fiesta! – sonrió dulcemente Luffy - ¡El trabajo para mañana!

Un ruido llamó la atención de Law a sus espaldas. Killer, Zoro, Nami y Pengüin habían comenzado un torneo de bebida.

Las reglas aparentaban ser muy simples: quien quedase el último en pie, ganaba.

Nunca entendió ese tipo de diversión. No era un gran bebedor, tampoco le gustaba mucho.

Y así comenzó una batalla campal de comida y bebida en la que "casi" destruyen el local.

Dando un último trago a su vaso de sake, se levantó de la barra.

-¿Dónde vas? – Luffy engullía varios platos que le acababan de servir.

-Al baño – Dijo mientras empujaba la puerta del servicio.

Abrió el grifo y se llenó las manos de agua, las que acabaron mojándole la cara.

Ya era muy tarde, y estaba bastante cansado.

Quizás era hora de irse ya a dormir. Mañana iba a ser un día muy largo.

Pero justo cuando cerró el grifo unos brazos le apresaron de la cintura, abrazándole desde atrás.

Alzó la vista al espejo que tenía delante y vio una cabellera pelirroja.

Otra vez volvió su sonrisa juguetona.

Los ojos ambarinos de Kid escrutaban cada facción de su cuerpo a través del cristal.

Suavemente, lamió el cuello del moreno, humedeciendo su piel hasta el punto que Law sintió como se erizaba.

-¿Tanto me has echado de menos, Eustass-ya?

Mordió su cuello, subiendo lentamente hasta el lóbulo de su oreja. Jugueteó con sus pendientes dorados mientras los succionaba, provocando un ligero rubor en sus mejillas.

Mientras, su mano izquierda acariciaba su torso por dentro del kimono.

El moreno se mordió el labio, reprimiendo un pequeño gemido cuando la mano del pelirrojo acarició por encima de la ropa su entrepierna.

Kid sonrió.

-Parece que tú también me has echado de menos, Trafalgar.

Le dio la vuelta de golpe, empujándolo contra la pared, a lo que Law le fulminó con la mirada como respuesta.

Pero todo rastro de molestia desapareció de su rostro cuando Kid hundió sus labios sobre los del moreno, apretando su cuerpo con el suyo.

Apartó el kimono de los hombros de Law con fuerza, dejando que éste se quedara medio caído sobre su delgado cuerpo, notando como el cuerpo del moreno se estremecía de anticipación.

Volvió a atacar sus labios con fiereza, acariciando de arriba abajo todo su torso, obligándose a recordar todas las facciones de ese cuerpo que tanto había añorado en ese año sin verle a él y a su desnudez.

-No soy muy partidario del…ah – se mordió el labio – exhibicionismo, podríamos… - volvió a reprimir un gemido cuando sintió como Kid atrapaba su totalmente duro miembro entre sus dedos.

Con una sonrisa, le liberó y de otro empujón, le metió dentro de uno de los baños, cerrando la puerta con cerrojo tras entrar.

Cuando se giró para abalanzarse de nuevo sobre Law, éste ya se había desnudado completamente, dejando caer su kimono al suelo.

Estaba apoyado contra la pared, mirando fijamente a Kid mientras se masajeaba suavemente su miembro, sonriendo y con las piernas ligeramente abiertas.

El pelirrojo dejó escapar un rubor de sus mejillas ante la imagen que estaba disfrutando, paseando la lengua por los labios.

-¿Vas a quedarte ahí? – dijo con una sonrisa complacida, mientras jadeaba.

Sin dudarlo un instante, se abalanzó sobre el moreno y le besó con toda la pasión que le permitían sus ansias reprimidas bajo su ropa, amenazando con explotar si no era liberado.

Como si le hubiera leído la mente, Law desabrochó con cuidado su kimono, cayendo éste a sus brazos, dejando todo su pálido torso y su cintura libre, acariciando muy lentamente la erección de Kid.

El pelirrojo gruñó ante tanto sosiego, y apartando su mano, rodeó con la suya propia ambas erecciones, provocándoles un jadeo.

Empezó a masturbar ambas pollas con avidez. Law echó la cabeza hacia atrás mientras se mordía el labio todo lo fuerte que podía, intentando esconder todas esas sensaciones que le estaban engullendo cada vez con más facilidad.

-No te cortes… - Kid le metió dos dedos sin permiso en la boca – Me gusta oírte gemir como una puta.

Mientras seguía moviendo su mano sobre ambas erecciones, movió los dedos en el interior de su boca, mientras el moreno los lamía y mordía esporádicamente cada vez que gemía.

Los sacó y llevó uno a la entrada del moreno, metiéndole sin ningún cuidado y arrancándole un gemido sonoro, haciendo que a su vez se sonrojara más.

Sabía que el jolgorio de fuera acallaría cualquier ruido que pudieran emitir, pero aun así no podía evitar pensar en que estaba TODA su tripulación ahí fuera.

Movió ese dedo dibujando círculos en su interior, preparándole, hasta que se detuvo en un punto que golpeó felizmente con la yema. Law le mordió el hombro con fuerza pero sin llegar a hacerle daño, para poder acallar un gemido y provocándole uno al mismísimo Kid.

Con la sorpresa, Kid le metió otros dos dedos, moviéndolos rápido, para no parar de golpear ese punto que tanto le gustaba, que tantas sensaciones provocaba en su amante y que sabía que le volvía loco.

-E-Eustass-ya…métemela…aaah…de una…vez…

Decidiendo complacerle esta vez ante su ardiente necesidad, retiró los dedos para sustituirlos por su más que endurecido miembro, empalándole de golpe.

Law volvió a gemir en una mezcla de placer y dolor.

Hacía mucho que no notaba a Kid dentro, jadeando contra su cuello, moviéndose en su interior, erizando su piel con su respiración.

El pelirrojo comenzó sus embestidas con fuerza, añorando también ese apretado calor que tanto le gustaba, y que llevaba casi un año sin probar.

A medida que aumentaba la velocidad de sus penetraciones, más alto gemía el moreno, que temblaba de placer entre sus brazos, gimiendo el también mientras le besaba apasionadamente, acallando sus propios gemidos.

Las caderas de Kid embestían salvajemente las de Law, aumentando la constancia y el volumen de todos sus gemidos y jadeos, hasta alcanzar un ritmo totalmente errático.

Llevó la mano hacia el miembro de Law, agarrándole con decisión y masturbándole al ritmo que le empalaba.

-Ahhh… - el moreno soltó una pequeña risita – Te echaba…nnngh…tanto de menos…

Kid paró de jugar con sus labios para separarse un instante y verle mejor la cara.

Las pequeñas gotas de sudor se precipitaban por su sien. Sus mejillas fuertemente sonrojadas, con los ojos vidriosos y los labios entreabiertos formando una sonrisa.

Joder…sólo con eso pensó que no aguantaría mucho más…

Aunque se dio cuenta de que Law estaba igual, prácticamente gritando, estremeciéndose, mientras las manos del moreno se clavaban con vigor en su espalda, dejándole por seguro más de una marca.

Ahogando un gemido ronco sobre el cuello de Law de un enérgico mordisco, se corrió en su interior, a la par que Law, al notar ese líquido tan caliente en su interior, fue tras él, hundiendo su cara en su hombro, vaciándose entre ambos vientres.

Liberando la presión que ejercía sobre Law contra la pared, ambos se deslizaron por la pared hacia el suelo, donde se sentaron intentando recuperar el aliento.

Kid apoyó todo el peso de su cuerpo en la puerta del servicio, mirando por el rabillo del ojo al moreno cuando éste había apoyado su cabeza en su hombro.

Cuando salieron del baño un rato después, ya vestidos, pudieron ver la manera en la que había decaído la fiesta.

Los músicos estaban todos dormidos, la mayoría borrachos, como la mayoría de los que quedaban en la taberna.

Apoyado sobre la mesa, Bepo dormía plácidamente mientras que en su lomo estaban acurrucados tanto Shachi como Pengüin, que parecía haberse retirado del concurso de consumición antes de perder la consciencia.

En otra mesa, Killer y Zoro estaban durmiendo, mientras Nami canturreaba feliz totalmente borracha.

Parece que había habido un ganador, después de todo.

Tumbado sobre la barra del bar, Luffy se acurrucaba llevándose comida a la boca.

Kid alzó una ceja y Law sonrió.

-No te extrañes, es algo bastante normal.

Se acercó a la mesa donde estaban sus tripulantes.

Suavemente, movió a Bepo del asiento, zarandeándole.

El gran oso polar entreabrió los ojos con suma pereza.

-Bepo, vete al barco, es tarde. Llévatelos contigo –señalando a Pengüin y a Shachi, que roncaban felizmente abrazados al lomo de su primer oficial.

Asintiendo, cogió como si se trataran de sacos a ambos sobre sus hombros, dirigiéndose hacia el submarino.

En la mesa de los "perdedores del torneo", Kid se acercó donde roncaba Killer, que apestaba a alcohol que tiraba para atrás.

Sonriendo, golpeó una de las patas de la silla con tanta fuerza que la partió, cayendo su primero al mando de bruces en el suelo.

Del sobresalto, Killer se puso de pie todo lo rápido que pudo y se sacudió la ropa, intentado quitarse el polvo.

-Eres encantador.

Su capitán estalló en carcajadas y le dio una palmada en la espalda.

-Es hora de irse.

Despertando a todos los camaradas que quedaban de su tripulación, Killer se adelantó a los capitanes que estaban aún en la taberna y se fue a descansar al barco.

-¿Le despertamos? – Kid señaló a Luffy, que todavía estaba comiendo como un pavo.

-No, déjale ahí – caminó saliendo por la puerta de la tasca, acompañado del pelirrojo – Así no molesta a nadie – Se giró y le miró fijamente a los ojos, luciendo una de sus torcidas sonrisas que tanto solían incordiar al otro supernova – Buenas noches, Eustass-ya-

Pero antes de que pudiera continuar la frase, Kid lo agarró con fuerza de las muñecas.

Con toda su atención puesta en él, el pelirrojo sonrió ampliamente.

-Tú no vas a ninguna parte.

A lo que Law arqueó una ceja, y pronto capturando la misma sonrisa que su amante, comprendiendo lo que quería decir.

-Todavía tengo ganas de follarte – Tiró de él hacia sí, agarrándole el culo con ambas manos con el mismo brío.

Law le lamió los labios, travieso, haciendo que a Kid le diera un escalofrío.

-¿En tu barco o en el mío?

_**Continuará**_


	2. Chapter 2

_Uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuf por fin! Por fin he actualizado la voluntad del rey ¡! Fiesta!_

_Jajaja, no ahora en serio, quisiera pedir perdón por todo el retraso, pero es que mis ideas sobre este capítulo no estaban del todo claras y eso me ha jodido bastante, además de que no he tenido apenas tiempo por el tema de que mis amigos no hacen más que sacarme a la calle y no me dejan escribir, pegadles a ellos no a mí! (¿)_

_En fin, que aquí le tenéis. Antes de que empecéis a leer, os informo ya de que he tomado la decisión de añadir a este fic KillerxPengüin. Si, como leéis, KillerxPengüin. _

_Me encanta esa pareja, y me ha parecido propio añadirla a esta historia en la que bueno, ya veréis como se desarrolla cada personaje._

_Por supuesto, además me ha hecho gracia meterlos para que podáis apreciar las diferentes realciones que lleva cada pareja, la notable diferencia mas bien. _

_Y bueno, ya como último deciros que he decidido actualizar mis fics todos los lunes, así habrá menos complicaciones para vosotros, mis queridos lectores ^^_

_Y bueno, por supuesto el disclaimer: One Piece no me pertenece y por su puesto yo no obtengo ningún tipo de beneficio económico por esto, así que no me vengan los geos a casa a secuestrarme (¿?)_

_Y…como se suele decir…_

_DENTRO CAPÍTULO!_

-Nnnggh…

¿Qué…había pasado?

Podía notar como un leve mareo atormentando su cabeza, y notaba que se estaba moviendo, pero ni si quiera estaba usando los pies. ¿Estaba soñando o es que había aprendido a volar?

Pero cuando se revolvió un poco volvió totalmente en sí. Podía notar como unos grandes ojos negros le estaban mirando fijamente, con la boca entreabierta como queriendo decir algo pero esperando a que él terminara de despertarse. Podía notar como aquel pelo blanco le acariciaba la cara e hizo un mohín.

-Oh, te despertaste, ¡Lo siento!

Bepo le dejó con delicadeza sobre el suelo, esperando a que recobrara el equilibrio por sí solo, aguantando esa mirada fija en él.

Maldita sea, pensó al notar el pequeño martilleo de cabeza.

No estaba acostumbrado a beber en tanta cantidad en una noche, y eso le estaba pasando factura en ese mismo momento. Era capaz de sentir como los primeros indicios de resaca y agotamiento le estaban golpeando sin piedad, no dejándole apenas tiempo para recomponerse y darse cuenta de la situación en la que se encontraba ahora mismo, con Bepo aun aguardando que dijera algo, expectante.

Cogió la gorra azul que se le había caído al suelo, con un bonito y mullido pompón rojo en la parte superior, un gracioso estampado con su nombre y una visera amarilla.

Se sacudió un poco pensando que así iba a alejar esas ganas mortales de tirarse a la cama y no despertar en dos días.

Pero si él se estaba sintiendo así, no quería imaginar cómo tenían que estar el resto de concursantes.

¿Quién habría ganado al final?

-¿Pengüin…?

Oh, Bepo, es cierto.

Volvió a alzar la vista para forzar una pequeña sonrisa, intentando tranquilizar al enorme oso polar que no le quitaba ojo.

-Tranquilo, estoy bien, ¿volvemos al submarino?

El oso entonces volvió a sonreír aliviado y asintió enérgicamente con la cabeza, caminando con más ligereza ahora que sólo tenía que cargar con Shachi. Había sido una gran noche. Y una gran fiesta, desde luego. Habían visto a muchos piratas que, a pesar de no ser de la misma tripulación, ya se consideraban entre ellos "amigos".

Aunque quizás para alguien de los presentes había sido algo más que un encuentro de amistades pasadas.

Maldito Killer, suspiró por lo bajo para que Bepo no se diera cuenta, mientras se colocaba bien la gorra de nuevo sobre la cabeza y caminando al lado del oso, mientras que delante de ellos ya marchaba el resto de los piratas Heart canturreando por lo bajo y soltando grandes risotadas.

Con todo lo que había estado pensando él, maldito bastardo.

Jean Beart no podía parar de reír con el espectáculo que estaban dando sus compañeros, mientras caminaban haciendo zigzag por la calle e incluso algunos tropezaban con sus propios pies, sólo mejorando la carcajada general, incluso algunos ya estaban llorando de la risa.

El gran oso polar se acercó curioso porque también quería reírse con los demás, intentando asomar la cabeza entre la masa de piratas sujetando a Shachi bien para que no se cayera con le movimiento o peor, que vomitara.

Entonces Beart se giró para mirarle y vio que ya no cargaba a Pengüin como había estado haciendo hace pocos minutos.

-¡Oye, Bepo! ¿Y Pengüin?

-Ah, está aquí mis…

Pero no terminó la frase, mirando a su alrededor girando al cabeza a toda velocidad, tanto que parecía que se iba a volver loco.

Entonces algunos de sus nakamas dejaron el cachondeo y miraron con preocupación a su lugarteniente, el cual empezó a caminar entre los tripulantes buscando ese pompón rojo que tanto destacaba entre las cabezas de sus compañeros.

-¿Sucede algo, Bepo?

El oso polar clavó su atención en Jean Beart, que estaba esperando con paciencia a una reacción exagerada.

-No está.

-¿Cómo no va a estar? ¿No lo habrás tirado por ahí, verdad?

-¡Claro que no! – Bepo rugió molesto- Se había despertado y lo he bajado al suelo, pero ya no está.

-¿Cómo que no está? Muy lejos no ha podido irse, ¿No?

El oso frunció el ceño en un gesto de preocupación.

-¿Le habrá pasado algo?

El moreno gimió con toda la fuerza que le permitían sus pulmones, arqueando su espalda todo lo que podía llegando al orgasmo otra vez.

Desde que habían entrado a horcajadas al submarino de los Heart, no habían separado sus labios apenas para respirar y poco más, empujándose constantemente contra las paredes metálicas que revestían los pasillos de aquel barco hasta que habían encontrado el camarote del capitán, donde inmediatamente al poco de entrar, Kid ya había empujado a Law con violencia contra la cama, mientras se quitaba a toda prisa el kimono dejando salir fuera a su enorme y endurecida polla, saludando al moreno, que no podía evitar dibujar en su rostro una sonrisa más que juguetona.

Y así se habían tirado horas y horas, encerrados en esa habitación, sin parar de besarse y acariciarse, follando una y otra vez.

Pero con esta vez Law ya empezaba a notar como le pesaban los ojos.

¿Cuánto llevaban follando sin parar desde que habían pisado su cama?

Todo su cuerpo estaba cubierto por una finísima capa de sudor, acompañado rítmicamente por los jadeos incontrolados que escapaban con su aliento, sus mejillas ruborizadas y sus ojos totalmente vidriosos.

Kid se dejó caer sobre él sin llegar a aplastarlo gracias al brazo metálico que estaba usando como apoyo, respirando entrecortadamente sobre la delicada piel del cuello del médico, notando lo humedecida que estaba sin llegar a tocarla.

Pareció que por fin, después no de haber parado quieto, se dejó caer a su lado sobre la enorme cama que los envolvía con sus sábanas negras, dejando que su diafragma volviera a su sitio antes de que saliera desbocado por sus labios si no recuperaba el aire que le faltaba pronto.

Entonces Kid sintió como una cabeza se apoyaba sobre su más que sudoroso pecho, acomodándose con cuidado. Una mano morena llena de tatuajes acariciaba suavemente todos los músculos de su torso, dibujándolos con los dedos uno a uno.

Quería esa sensación para siempre. Sentir ese latido en su oído palpitar con rapidez una y otra vez. Quería grabarlo para poder reproducirlo cuando más le placiera, poder tenerle ahí siempre.

Una mano se enredó en su cabellera negra, y el bello de todo su cuerpo se erizó ante la sensación abrumadora de calidez que lo estaba envolviendo y acunando a la vez, haciendo que sus ojos pesaran cada vez más y más, enzarzados en una lucha por la consciencia.

No quería dormirse, quería estar bien despierto para poder disfrutar más de todo ese volcán de emociones que lo apretaba hacia el pecho de Kid.

Law alzó la cara para poder ver que sus ojos ambarinos lo llevaban mirando fijamente durante un buen rato, totalmente en silencio, como una especie de ritual que se repetía una y otra vez en todos sus encuentros sexuales. Algo a lo que Law le estaba empezando a coger el gusto con facilidad.

Quiso susurrar su nombre, pero sólo consiguió entreabrir los labios un poco, soltando un pequeño suspiro cuando la mano de Kid se deslizó de su pelo a su espalda, dibujando pequeños círculos en ella.

Kid clavó sus pupilas en sus pupilas grises.

Aquellos ojos tan fríos y distantes que sólo ante su contacto con su tez se ablandaban y se tornaban cálidos y acogedores, unos ojos que amenazaban con engullir sus pensamientos y su visión como un rito hipnótico.

Aquellos ojos que demandaban un poco más de ese calor que estaba recibiendo gratuitamente, sin ningún tipo de acuerdo o trato, sólo un silencioso ritual que una vez que comenzaba sólo podía acabar con uno de ellos dos dormido ante los ojos del otro.

Law se deslizó por su pecho, que ya estaba seco de todo rastro de sudor y estaba recuperando esa suavidad indescriptible al tacto, y ese brillo pálido que le regalaba la luz de la luna cada vez que entraba en contacto con su piel. A escasos milímetros de su cara, volvieron a examinarse fijamente sin romper el contacto visual que los mantenía unidos en la oscura habitación, solo iluminada por la poca luz que se colaba por la ventana redonda del camarote.

-Eustass-ya…

Kid esbozó una sonrisa y terminó de acortar la distancia entre ellos, esa distancia que les empezaba a empujar como si fuera gravedad.

Sus labios se fundieron en un increíble pero suave beso, un beso del que Law no se quería separar, pegando su cuerpo más al del pelirrojo, el cual para darle el gusto no fue a más. Simplemente se dejaba hacer mientras el moreno suspiraba entre sus manos.

Sus labios se separaron, y Law hundió su rostro en el hueco que le permitía ese cuello pálido y su hombro, respirando pesadamente hasta que llegó un punto en que esa respiración se relajó y bajo el ritmo hasta que prácticamente se volvió silenciosa.

Kid entonces miró por la pequeña ventana las luces de la pequeña ciudad que se colaban por ella, acariciando a un dormido Trafalgar Law, que a pesar de no ser consciente, estaba aferrado con fuerza a su torso, porque sabía lo que pasaría después.

-¡MMMMmmmm!

Una mano tapaba su boca con fuerza, impidiéndole hablar o quejarse, y otra le estaba reteniendo contra una pared de uno de los callejones de aquella ciudad.

Empezó a patalear en el aire, intentando golpear a aquello que le impedía moverse, sujetando el brazo que no le dejaba pedir ayuda con sus dos manos.

Pero la silueta oculta en la sombra del callejón empezó a silbarle con suavidad para que se calmara.

Conocía ese silbido. Algo en su interior le reconfortó y dejó de pelear, notando a cambio como las manos que lo apresaban le soltaban, dejando que se deslizara agotado hasta el suelo, sentándose para recuperar la calma que se le había escapado.

Una vez que sus pulmones parecieron volver a su sitio, alzó la vista para vislumbrar mejor a aquella silueta ensombrecida, que parecía acercarse tímidamente hacia la luz.

Una gran figura se arrodilló frente a él, con una enorme melena rubia precipitándose por esa trabajada espalda, unos brazos fuertes y firmes y una máscara a rayas azules y blancas que no dejaba ver su rostro.

-Killer –suspiró molesto Pengüin - Menudo susto me has dado. No podías haberme traído aquí de otra manera, no, tenías que secuestrarme delante de toda mi tripulación – el rubio empezó a reírse - ¡No tiene gracia!

-Hace mucho que no nos vemos.

Entonces el pirata Heart guardó silencio agachando la mirada. Tenía razón.

Una mano alzó su mentón para poder verle con mayor detenimiento. Aunque no fueran visibles por culpa de la visera de aquella gorra, Killer podía notar perfectamente cómo esos ojos negros se estaban clavando en los suyos verdes, a pesar de que llevara la máscara puesta.

Tantas sensaciones lo estaban devorando por dentro que se mordió el labio inferior con suavidad.

Joder, después de lo que pasó la última vez no sabía qué decir ni qué hacer. ¿Cómo actuar con alguien con el que te has llevado siempre bien, hasta el punto de hacerse buenos amigos, con el que la noche antes de despedirte de él para siempre –en un principio- acabas follando?

La situación para Pengüin era realmente incómoda.

No sabía si saludarlo enérgicamente como había estado acostumbrado a hacer, o abrazarlo, o quitarle de un tirón esa máscara tan molesta que ocultaban esos labios que tanto le gustaban y comerle la boca hasta quedarse ambos sin respiración.

Empezó a tensarse al ver que Killer ni se movía, esperando que dijera algo, cualquier cosa era suficiente para él, pensó, pero que dijera algo de una maldita vez.

Aunque ya sabía que esto iba a pasar, bastante se tuvo que reprimir en la taberna para no acercarse y tocarle sin miramientos, y no pudo evitar seguirlo a él y a los Heart cuando los vio desde la calle por la que caminaba.

No sabía por qué, pero había tenido aquella urgente necesidad de hacerlo.

-No vas a decir nada entonces.

Pengüin volvió a bajar la mirada, observando con detenimiento sus manos, sin perderlas de vista, para así evitar volver a mirarle. ¿Por qué no decía nada? ¿Por qué todo se estaba volviendo tan sumamente incómodo? ¿Por qué tenía que pasar algo así?

-Bien.

Sus fuertes manos alzaron en vilo al ojinegro, empujándole con fuerza contra la pared del callejón y reteniéndole ahí.

Antes de que Pengüin pudiera quejarse si quiera, la mano de Killer estaba agarrando con fuerza su entrepierna, masajeándola y haciendo fuerza de vez en cuando, sin llegar a hacerle daño.

Un jadeo lleno de placer y sorpresa se escapó de su boca, sonrojándose sin quererlo.

-Si no quieres decir una palabra haré que las grites.

Intentó revolverse y zafarse de su presión, pero no podía, el rubio era mucho más fuerte que él y lo tenía bien agarrado, mientras no dejaba de masajear por encima del mono negro su miembro, el cual estaba empezando a responder animadamente y empezando a endurecerse.

-K-Killer…no…

Killer estaba lo suficientemente ocupado desabrochando muy lentamente los botones de aquel uniforme, bajando con tremenda lentitud la cremallera que ocultaba bajo ella un torso delgado pero definido, tapado con una fina camiseta de tirantes negra.

-Veo que has aprendido a hablar otra vez.

Pengüin fue a reprocharle muy molesto, pero se detuvo en su intento cuando notó como de un tirón su mono estaba tirado en el sucio suelo de ese pequeño rincón de la ciudad, dejándole como defensa sólo su fina camiseta y sus bóxer. Y como complemento la mano del rubio había vuelto a agarrar su miembro más que necesitado bajo la tela de su ropa interior.

Jadeó con fuerza abriéndose inconscientemente de piernas, muy sonrojado ante el tacto que lo estaba envolviendo.

-Para.

Volvió a jadear, esta vez con un tono más lleno de placer, cuando Killer empezó a masturbar con suavidad su polla, en movimientos toscos y brutos, que sólo hacía que a Pengüin se le agotaran las ideas para fingir que no le estaba gustando y que por favor dejara de hacerlo, nada más lejos de la realidad, por supuesto.

-¿Estás seguro? No parece que quieras que pare.

Entrecerró los ojos dejando que lo inundara aquella sensación de complacencia, estirando débilmente los brazos para alcanzar, sin mucho éxito, la máscara que cubría la cara de Killer.

Pero el rubio al verle las intenciones paró de golpe, tensando todos los músculos de su cuerpo como advertencia. ¿Acaso tenía pensado follarle ahí y así, sin siquiera un maldito beso?

Algo en el interior de Pengüin se revolvió.

-No se te ocurrirá… - el pirata Heart volvió a jadear cuando Killer continuó masturbándole para que se callara.

Y algo hizo que se sonrojara mucho más. Estaba teniendo la extraña sensación de que, bajo esa máscara metálica, Killer estaba ampliamente sonriendo.

Volvió a su ser cuando pudo oír el ruido de una bragueta bajarse. Bajó la mirada para poder ver como la polla de Killer estaba igual de dura o más que la suya propia.

Se mordió el labio inferior con mucha fuerza de anticipación. Ya se estaba imaginando aquel miembro en su interior y no pudo evitar gemir mientras seguía siendo masturbado por aquellas hábiles manos.

Pero Killer paró y Pengüin puso un puchero la mar de infantil, disgustado por la falta de roce que le había dejado, con su miembro palpitando de antelación.

Aunque no pudo más que gritar cuando las manos del rubio arrancaron casi de un tirón su bóxer y le había alzado agarrándole de las caderas, apoyando la espalda del ojinegro contra el muro y obligándole a que rodeara sus caderas con sus piernas.

-E-Espera, no… - Pero gimió en una mezcla de dolor y placer cuando Killer le empaló de golpe y sin avisar, haciendo que Pengüin se retorciera entre sus brazos.

Killer hundió su rostro en su hombro, y sujetándole con fuerza con ambas manos, esperó a que se le pasase aquella sensación de dolor a su amante para empezar a embestirle con fuerza, notando cómo éste se retorcía de placer entre sus fuertes brazos, ahogando jadeos descontrolados y abrazando su cuello todo lo que pudo, para apretarse más contra él.

Jadeando su nombre, gimiendo de gusto, arañando su espalda, arqueando la suya propia, temblando ligeramente.

Dios, esa sensación al ver a Pengüin a su voluntad, totalmente ofrecido a cualquier cosa lo estaba derritiendo, sintiendo que esa increíble estrechez estaba engullendo su miembro más de lo normal.

No pudo evitar soltar pequeños gemidos ante tal sentimiento de calor, agarrándole con más fuerza, hundiendo los dedos en su carne sin llegar a hacerle daño y embistiéndole con toda su fuerza, arrancando cada vez más gemidos sonoros al ojinegro, que no paraba de retorcerse de placer.

-¿Te gusta? – le susurró en el oído mientras seguía con los movimientos, notando a través de su máscara como las gotas de sudor emanaban de la piel de su cuello como si fuera rocío, notando como con esa pregunta su abandonado miembro se endurecía más si era posible.

-S-Sí…aaaaah! – intentó morderse el labio avergonzado, notando lo sensual que había sonado eso de sus propios labios sin ser esa su intención. Y a pesar de no estar viéndole la cara, pudo notar como esa sonrisa que imaginaba que el rubio tendría se amplió más.

Si eso era lo que quería se lo iba a dar, pensó mientras agarraba su polla, que estaba entre ambos vientres, que ya soltaba líquido preseminal del roce de sus cuerpos, tan endurecida que parecía poder partirse.

Empezó a masturbarlo al ritmo que lo embestía, con total brutalidad y toda la rapidez que le permitían esos calambres de placer que le estaban recorriendo todo el cuerpo al estar tan cerca del orgasmo, mientras notaba cómo el ojinegro gemía de placer totalmente descontrolado y no siendo consciente de lo alto que lo estaba haciendo, totalmente sonrojado.

-Joder, Pengüin, me voy a… -pero no pudo terminar la frase porque soltó un gran gemido cuando notó que, pese a la posición en la que se encontraban, Pengüin movía las caderas todo lo fuerte que podía, intentando seguir ese ritmo que ya se había vuelto tan errático y que no se esperaba en absoluto Killer.

Pengüin sonrió satisfecho y entre gemidos siguió coreando sus embestidas, notando cómo cada vez la punta del miembro del rubio le golpeaba sin piedad su próstata, cómo la mano que le estaba masturbando hacía cada vez más presión de manera inconsciente, hasta que, sin aguantarlo más, gritó de placer en aquel oscuro callejón, llegando al orgasmo y corriéndose entre ambos vientres, notando tantas sensaciones a la vez que notaba que se ahogaba.

Killer sin poder evitarlo, al notar como las paredes de su entrada se estrechaban por el éxtasis, se vació en su interior con un gemido ronco, que más bien parecía un gruñido, echando la cabeza ligeramente hacia atrás del impulso.

Ambos dejaron deslizar sus cuerpos agotados hacia el suelo, donde Pengüin, aún enganchado a las caderas de Killer, quedando sentado encima del rubio, le abrazaba con fuerza de las caderas notando como el calor que irradiaban sus cuerpos se mezclaban.

Suspirando, el rubio deslizó una de las manos a la nuca del otro, acariciándole con suavidad.

Ante el silencio que se había producido, jadeó en busca de cualquier sonido de su voz, cualquier palabra tierna que le solía dedicar como siempre hacían.

Pero nada.

-Oe, Pen… -le zarandeó con suavidad, pero no respondió. ¿Se había dormido? ¿En serio?

Conteniendo malamente la risa lo cogió en brazos y recogió la ropa que le había arrancado antes, colocándola sobre su regazo y corriendo por las calles de la ciudad nocturna, hasta llegar a un barco de gran tamaño con un cráneo humano tallado en madera sobre la cubierta.

En silencio, caminó por los pasillos hasta llegar a un camarote justo al lado de la habitación del capitán. Abrió procurando hacer el menor ruido posible, tumbando a un desnudo Pengüin sobre su cama, y arropándolo con las sábanas mientras éste dormía a pierna suelta sin ningún tipo de preocupación.

Hay que joderse, pensó el rubio entre risas que intentaba disimular con todas sus ganas.

Tenía que reconocer que la tranquilidad con la que llevaba ese pirata de los Heart su presencia era abrumadora, incluido su facilidad para confiar en él.

Porque ya sabes, que nunca se puede confiar en un pirata.

Y menos cuando estás totalmente a su merced en un barco que no es el tuyo rodeado de gente que no son tus nakama y es peligrosa.

Killer acarició su mejilla mientras soltaba suspiros dormido, notando como ponía gestos muy graciosos ante el contacto que hacía con su piel.

¿Eso eran cosquillas?

El rubio se quitó el casco y lo dejó caer al suelo, rodando por él y se dejó caer en la cama, igual de vencido que su compañero de cama, notando como el sueño lo golpeaba sin piedad hasta hacerle caer dormido con ese delicioso olor a limón que emanaba el pelo de Pengüin.

_**Continuará **_

_Bueno, qué os ha parecido? Bien?_

_Espero que os haya gustado al introducción de esta nueva pareja, que va a ser la mar de divertida, os lo prometo!_

_Bueno, espero vuestros adorados reviews con cualquier tipo de petición, queja, duda o simplemente que me amoroseeis (¿?)_

_Y claro, este capitulo me ha salido con muchísimo lemon, pero eso no significa que el siguiente lo vaya a tener…_

_Es más, no se si en el siguiente habrá lemon, por ahora creo que no._

_Bueno, pues eso, os lof yu y dejadme review con vuestros sinceros pensamientos!_


End file.
